Archibald Chevalier.
Archibald Chevalier. A survivor. He might be one of the strangest people you can ever find yourself meeting. He is a strangely anti-social man, at the age of 26. Archibald seems to be a man in constant thought, only because of his silence. He only speaks when spoken to, and even then he'll come with short, blunt answers. He lies when he has to, and speaks the truth when he feels like it. He has emotions, but he cares not to act on them, except the most primal ones. Fear, and anger. He is not easily angered, but if this was to happen, he would only show it by getting a cold, decisive tone and expression. Birth-place and Upbringing. Archibald was born by the ruins of Salt Lake City. It was a quiet place, long pillaged through by raiders, and left to rot. It was then the Chevalier family, consisting of the two year old girl Silvia, the mother, Felicia, and the father, Anthony, moved in. A year later, Archibald was born. The 3.3.2252. His upbringing happened without incident, raised as any other child of the Wasteland. Archibald lived a good life(At least as good as you can in the Wasteland.), all the way until he was fourteen. A Highly Unpleasant Turn of Events. When Archibald reached the age of fourteen, Anthony, the father, started acting strangely. Felicia said it was the radiation that had gotten to him. He was a scavenger, you see, and he had worked a lot by one of the craters lately. Anyway, the events of his father. He randomly phased out, and stared out the window, only to snap out of it and have no idea what had been said. It started innocently like that, no problems really. But that's when the world tipped over. Archibald was seventeen, and almost ready to leave home, and 'brave the dangers of the wasteland', when he started noticing things. His mother had been injured in some way. Bruises paced across her wrists, and some up at her neck as well. He knew at once who had done it. Anthony. Archibald searched through their storage, and finally found his dad's old hunting 'knife', Querida. It was nothing but a stiletto, both sides sharpened. The Sixth of May, 2268, Archibald followed his father out, and stabbed him in the neck. He died momentarily. This enraged his mother, and she promptly left him and his sister. This turned them to a life of thievery. Simply he would make his sister play the innocent(Or the not so innocent) girl, while he worked his fingers, relieving people of their belongings. The Divide. At the age of twenty-three, Archibald decided it was time to leave. He gave Silvia most of the supplies he had left, then started walking. He travelled around south-west USA for three years, before finally finding the town of Newheart. There he decided to stay. What will happen further with Archibald is hard to say, as the future can't be told. But he does have one motto, and one way of life. "I am Archibald Chevalier. I survive." Category:Characters